Don’t Wait Till Its Too Late
by enjoylifeanddeath
Summary: When something happens Sesshomaru has to drop everything and go home. A surprise awaits for him there. One Shot! PS: I don't own Inuyasha


**AN:** Here Is something that just came to mind and I had to write a little angst, but also cute brotherly love. Enjoy!

**Don't Wait Till Its Too Late**

He was late, though it couldn't be helped. He had bought his ticket last minute and they didn't have an earlier flight out of New York to Tokyo any sooner, so he had arrived as soon as he possibly could. Though he was late it was only by an hour, but that meant that he had to find someone to greet and welcome the guest until he had arrived to fulfill his duty.

As he walked up the path that lead to the front door looking around and saw that there was a substantial amount of vehicles parked alongside the road, but that was to be expected.

Not even bother knocking on the door he walked into the house that he was raised in. He hadn't been in this house though for over 15 year, but it seemed that nothing had changed, maybe a few more pictures here and there, but other than that everything was exactly how it was when he had left. The table was still the first thing that greeted you as soon as you walked into the house with a coat stand keeping it company and a lengthy rug that ran the length of the hall way.

As soon as he shut the door behind him the house and its guest froze as they watched the tall beautiful man in a suit went to slip off his shows and make his way into the living area. He walked with a superiority air to him and seemed to be unapproachable.

"We are glad that you could make it," an older gentleman, that he recognized as a friend of his father's, said breaking the deathly silence as he came up to him to give his hand a gentle shake. He nodded his head to the aging man and continued to make his way to the living room.

"My dear Sesshomaru, we are all sorry for your loss," it was his Aunt Yuri, he could only recall meeting her three time in his lifetime. Apparently his father and aunt didn't get along to well.

As he passed friends, family, co-workers of his stepmother and father and acquaintances, they all gave him their condolences as he made his way to his destination.

He had finally made it to the living room; the furniture was rearranged for the shrine that was set up for his father and mother. He walked over to the shrine and bowed. He would wait till everyone was gone to properly prey for his now dead parents. As he straightened up he caught sight of a little boy sitting on the stairs watching everything between the railings.

He knew who the boy was, it was his younger half-brother, the one that he didn't know that existed till he got the call in the middle of the night from his Aunt Kanna informing that Iyazoi and his father had died. He now regretted that he had lit his manager talk him into secluding himself from his family as to prevent distractions.

He was an artist, and a really good one too and he had, for the last 12 years lived a secluded life. He now regretted listening to his manager for now he has lost years of family moments.

(Flashback)

The annoying ring from the phone woke him up instantly, but the after affects of the sleep lingered as he leaned over to grab the phone off of the night stand.

"Hello," he yawned out as he sat up a little straighter in bed.

"Ano, gomen, may I talk to Takahashi-san," the weary voice of a female answered him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"This is he," he said switching to Japanese from English seeing that the lady on the other side of the line spoke Japanese.

"Oh thank Kami, Sesshomaru you are a hard person to get a hold of," he recognized the voice as his Aunt Kanna's when his mind unfogged.

"Obaasan is there a reason why you are contacting me," what his aunt had to say had to be important because no one really knew his phone number besides his manager and they had to search hard for his number.

"Hontou ni Gomen Nasi," his aunt cried out.

"Obaasan? What are you talking about," Sesshomaru moved to sit at the edge of his bed to place his feet on the cold floor.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, it is you father and stepmother, they were in an accident," the sound of her sobs could be hears through the receiver.

"An accident? Are they going to be alright," hoping against hope that his gut feeling was wrong and they were fine.

"I am deeply sorry Sesshomaru, but they didn't make it," Aunt Kana broke down as she retold the story of his parent's death.

"Oh and poor Inuyasha, he is only four. No child should be orphaned at that age," sighed Aunt Kana as she was about hang up.

"Wait… what- who is Inuyasha," Sesshomaru was confused why would this Inuyasha be affected.

"You mean you don't know who Inuyasha is, he is your half-brother, Izayoi and your father's son," the shock could be heard in his aunt's voice.

"Obaasan I haven't seen nor heard anything from my parents in twelve years, I never knew of Inuyasha," 'he had a brother and didn't know it, he should have never listened to his manager,' he cursed silently.

"Oh, oh my, I didn't know of this. What had happened to cause this," Sesshomaru sighed silently, his aunt was a gossip and the news of him not having contact with either parent was sure to raise a few suspensions.

"It was my own doing Obasan. My manager said that it would be better for my career to separate myself from everything and everyone that I would be sure to succeed. I was planning to visit Mother and Father in two years time," 'Now I will never get to see them again,' he silently thought.

"Well I am sorry for that," he heard her whimper over the phone.

"This Inuyasha how old is he. Does he look like father? Who is his legal guardian now," the thought of having a brother still shocked him and he wanted to know more about him.

"He will be turning four in a few months, but he is small for his age and shy as can be. He looks a lot like his father, but he defiantly has his mother's heart. Your father in his will placed him under your custody and is giving you the choice to either become his guardian or place him under Myouga's care," his aunt tried to answer all of his questions thoroughly.

(End Flashback)

The rest of the day went as fallowed: he greeted everyone who had come to pay their respects to the great people that were his parents, made sure everyone was comfortable and accepted the guests condolences. It wasn't till almost 11 o'clock did everyone leave.

Sighing Sesshomaru went about cleaning the mess left behind while avoiding the living room until it was the last place left.

Walking into the living room he stood in front of the alter for the two loving people that had loved and cared for him until he was old enough to take care of himself. He loved them and now that he couldn't see or talk to them again he was lost at what to do. He already missed them. He just stood there for a few minutes before snapping out of his trance and proceeded to clean the room. When all was done to his liking he returned to the alter and kneeled there to prey. He preyed for guidance, their love and their safe trip into the afterlife.

He didn't know how long he had kneeled there before he felt the presence of another beside him. Opening his eyes slightly he let his eyes wonder to the body next to him only to get the first real view of his younger brother. He would have laughed if the moment weren't so serious for there the boy kneeled and tried to duplicate everything he himself was doing.

So there they kneeled together in silence out of respect for their beloved parents.

"They're not coming back are they," asked the small child after the silence had stretched out longer than he could bare.

"No… No they are not. They had to go somewhere else," Sesshomaru sighed softly leaning back on his heals letting his head fall back and look at the ceiling then look down at the boy next to him to see that the kid was now staring at him.

"You're the brother that Myouga told me about. He said that you're the one that will be taking care of me now. Are you," his head tilted ever so slightly in question.

"Yes, I will be your new guardian, if that is alright with you," Sesshomaru watched as the little one look down tangling his hands in thought.

"If you want, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. Momma always said that I was a handful, but I will try my hardest to be a good boy. Do… do you think that's why Momma and Daddy went away because I wasn't a good boy," Inuyasha sniffed a little looking up at his big brother with watery eyes.

"No, no I don't think that was the reason. Sometimes people have to go for no good reason other than they have too. I know Mother and Father would rather be here in an instant if they could, but they can't do you understand. Nothing that you did made them go away alright," Sesshomaur's voice was hard and stern. He may have never been there for Inuyasha before,but he will be now and he wouldn't let such thoughts enter his mind again.

Inuyasha wiped his eyes with balled up fist nodding. Still a little upset he jumped up into his Aniki's arms. Sesshomaru, not being used to human affection, hesitated before picking the boy up and holding him close, he held Inuyasha and rocked him gently while he cried into his chest. He cradled the small child until he fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Sesshomaru stood without waking the precious bundle and carried him upstairs to his room. Opening the door he entered the dinosaur decorated room and walked over to the small bed. Softly he placed his little brother down and covered him up before walking back out leaving the door open a crack.

Walking down the hall he opened the door to the room that was once his only to be hit with memories of his own childhood. The room looked exactly like how he had left it, nothing had changed. Sitting on his bed he let his head fall into his hands as the loss of his parents hit him hard. He wanted to cry, but couldn't he hadn't been able to cry since Ike had pushed him down in 2nd grade and stool his cookies that mother had made him for lunch.

The noise of the phone startled him out of his grief.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Sess I'm sorry to hear what happened, but I was wondering when you will be coming back I have a guy here who wants to commission a piece for you to do," it was his manager. Hearing Mr. Krawlford's voice and callousness made him furious. If he could he would go over to New York and push that man in front of a moving train.

"Mr. Krawlford I will not be coming back. I quit," all of the sudden relief flowed through him. He realized he was never happy with what he was doing. Painting and drawing was something that made him happy and relieved his stress, but during the time he was gone it became his source of pain and loneliness.

"What… what are saying Sess… this is your life you can't just leave," Mr. Krawlford stammered in shock.

"I just did Jason, I have a brother to take care of now and I am not coming back, I will only take a few pieces, but the rest you can do with what you want," with that he hung up and flopped back on his bed with a small smile pulling on the side of his lips.

"I'm sorry ma that it took me so long to do that and come home, but I am here now and I am here to stay. I will do my best to do right by Inuyasha and you guys," he whispered softly and let one tear fall down the side of his face and into his hair.

"If I talk to them will they be able to hear me, too," a small voice asked from the doorway.

"Hey why aren't you in bed" Sesshomaru sat up and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Well I can't sleep," whispered the boy clutching what looked like a worn baby blanket to his chest while staring at his feet.

Sesshomaru sighed knowing that this was only the beginning of parenthood.

"I guess that for only tonight you can stay with me, but," Inuyasha cheered as he ran over and jumped on his big brother's bed.

"Only for tonight Inuyasha you hear me," Sesshomaru chuckled softly at the enthusiastic nod from the boy.

"Alright, alright under the covers," lifting up the covers he watched as Inuyasha scrambled under and settled down. He too lay down beside the boy and Inuyasha automatically snuggled into his side.

There was a long silence between them as they awaited sleep to take them.

"You forgot to answer my question," Inuyasha asked softly clutching Sesshomaru's shirt.

"What question was that," Sesshomaru spoke softly raising an eyebrow without opening his eyes.

"If I speak to Momma and Daddy can they hear me too," lifting his head Sesshomaru looked down at the small head buried into his side.

"Yeah they will and sometimes if you listen hard enough they will answer, but only if you are quit and have your mind open to their answers. Now go to bed," Sesshomaru softly commanded.

"Yes Aniki," and it took only a few minutes before the sounds of his breath evened informing Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was asleep.

**AN: **Sorry for the delay on the other story my creative juices don't seem to be pumping. I don't know if I will continue or not, but I am going to try. I love all my readers.

**Translations:**

Ano-Um

Gomen- Sorry

Kami- God

Obaasan- Aunt

Hontou ni Gomen Nasi- I'm really/terribly sorry

Aniki- Older Brother


End file.
